Time Travel
by karina marinaiov
Summary: Natasha is a headstrong 18 year-old girl , who lives in present day time until she somehow magically gets transported back in time, to the year 1290 in Britain. She meets and falls in love with the famous outlaw, Robin Hood and sees how the world was back then. This is my first fanfic and I'm not that good at writing summaries, so please send me some comment and I hope you'll like
1. Chapter 1

Time Travel

Summary: Natasha is a headstrong 18 year-old girl , who lives in present day time until she somehow magically gets transported back in time, to the year 1290 in Britain. She meets and falls in love with the famous outlaw, Robin Hood and sees how the world was back then. This is my first fanfic and I'm not that good at writing summaries, so please send me some comment and I hope you'll like the story!

Chapter 1

"Bzzz…bzzz…bzzz…"

The loud sound from the alarm clock pierced through the air. My hand shot out from under the covers of the bed and hit the snooze button on the clock. I stumbled out of bed and looked at the time; 7:50. I was late. Very late. I jumped up and ran to my closet. Five minutes later I was already running down the stairs, my backpack in my hand. I rushed out the door, slamming it behind me. I grabbed my bike and raced down the road, pedaling as fast as I could, trying to reach school at least fives minutes after 8 o'clock.

I was so concentrated on getting to school that I didn't see a car turn the corner of the street, heading towards me at a very high speed. By the time I had realized what was happening, the car hit me with such strength that I went flying backwards into the open street. Right before I touched the ground, a flash of electric blue light surrounded me. I found myself landing on something that was rather soft, compared to the hard asphalt of the street. I looked down and saw soft, green hairs poking out. "Grass?" I wondered as I got up and began to look around. I was in a forest. Sunlight poured through the branches and a bird chirped a high pitched song.

"Where am I?" I asked myself outloud.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap and I spun around only to find the tip of a sword pointed at my throat.

Special thanks to RosexTenLover for helping me and for telling me about this site. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man who held the sword was at least a head taller than me, while I was barely 5'4. He had curly short copper hair and had blue eyes. He was very well built and looked to be about in his 20s.

He looked at me and said something. I blinked. I couldn't understand him at all. I realized that he had a thick British accent. Trying my best not to show the anger that was already boiling up in me because of the fact that I had let my guard down.

"I beg your pardon?"

He repeated it again and this time I understood it.

"What is your name?"

"Natasha" I replied surprised at how calm my voice sounded.

"Where are you from?" He asked

"Romania" I said already getting bored with this interrogation and was thinking of a way out of it.

"Spy! Where is it located?!"

My anger burst at his last remark, I was definitely not a spy!

"First of all, I am not a spy! I just happened to appear in this place! And second of all, you have no right to point that sword at me and accuse me of being a spy! You don't even know me!" I growled.

"Well then, tell me where your country is located." He stated calmly.

"It's in Europe, OK?! Now tell me where am I?!"

"You seriously don't know where you are?" He asked perplexed.

"Of course I don't! One minute I'm going to school and the next thing I know is that I am in the middle of nowhere with an idiot pointing his sword at my throat! Now tell me where am I?!"

He lowered his sword, took a step closer to me and said:

"You're in Britain; or what it used to be anyway."

"What year is this?"

"1290"

"What?!" I shouted "How on earth can I be here?!" I leaned back on a tree, holding my hand over my forehead, repeatedly mouthing "How can this be?" The man just stood there and stared at me with a funny look on his face. He put his sword back in its scabbard then walked closer and grabbed my wrist, pulling me roughly towards him, at the same time taking a rope out. I hadn't felt as angry as I did then in my entire life. I kicked him very hard between his legs and took off running. As I glanced behind me, I could see him getting up as fast as he could possibly manage, picking up the rope that had fell down. I kept on running, knowing that he could be behind me any second.

After one minute I heard the sound of hooves behind me. Looking back I saw the same redhead riding a horse towards me at a very fast pace, with half of his body leaning sideways onto the saddle and one arm stretched out to his side. I quickly dropped to the ground, barely missing his arm by inches. He swore and reared his horse around. I rapidly picked myself up and ran as fast as I could towards a thicket. I dived in, finding a small empty space without trees, with a rather large cave in a hill next to its side. I stayed still, listening to the fading sounds of the man swearing and the horse slowly trotting away. When the sounds faded completely I let out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding. I started walking towards the middle of the clearing when I heard a rustle. Expecting to see the red-haired man, I turned around, only to see a huge black bear standing on its hind legs, baring his sharp yellow teeth, drool dripping out and ready to pounce on me. I started walking slowly backwards, but I tripped on a root and fell on my butt. I was desperately trying to find something to defend myself but there was not a single branch in sight. The bear growled and kept on coming, closer and closer, ready to swipe a clawed paw on me. I screamed as I felt a sheering pain go through my body, as the bear's claws cut into my skin. Thinking that my life was coming to an end, when I heard hooves and saw the same man who tried to tie me up. He slammed his horse into the bear and killed it with one swing from the sword that he held in his hand. The bear fell down, twitching a bit but then no longer moving. He got off his horse and wiped his bloody sword on a rag. I suddenly started to feel a wave of nausea come down on me. I looked up and saw the man walk towards me. I started to crawl away, as fast as I could, especially with my bleeding side. I found myself backed against a tree. He knelt down at my side and said calmly:

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to look at your wound."

I glared at him and reluctantly allowed him to gently take my hand off my side. He then lifted my shirt up from the wound. I saw blood oozing out of it and three deep gashes were embedded in my skin. He quickly walked to where his horse was and pulled out a bottle. He then said to me "This is going to sting a bit" and poured the smelly substance on the wound. I gasped, closing my hand into a tight fist, digging my nails into my palm as the pain went throughout my body. He then ripped a part of his shirt and tied it around my side. He stared at me for some time before saying "I'm going to help you get on my horse, are you ready?" I nodded at I tried to get up but fell back down because of the pain. The next thing I knew I was lifted up and placed on the horse. I clutched the saddle horn with all my strength as I had never been on a horse in my entire life. He then got up behind me and put his arms around me to keep me from falling down. He made the horse go into a slow trot and after about ten minutes I started to feel dizzy. I leaned back and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the smell of something cooking on a fire. I jumped up but then gradually sat back down because of the sharp pain in my side. I saw that I was covered with a rough grey blanket and under my head was another but it was rolled up. I looked around, wondering where I was then everything that had happened came rushing back. I relaxed knowing that the man wasn't there. I looked down expecting to see the sleeve of my own white school shirt but instead I saw the sleeve of a light blue shirt. It wasn't at all mine! I panicked not knowing who changed my shirt and how.

"Oh, good, you're awake!"

My heart jumped at the sentence , I looked up to see the guy leaning on a tree nearby.

" How did I get in this shirt?" I asked. The man just shrugged.

"How did I get in this shirt?" I repeated.

"Your shirt was bloody and torn, I had to change it. Don't worry, I didn't see anything… um… private."

"You what!" I shouted getting up on my feet. "You liar! How can I trust that you are not lying!"

He stormed angrily towards me, I could see that he easily towered over me. "I can assure you that I wouldn't do such a thing, lady!" He growled. "Now rest, you'll need your strength." He turned to walk away.

"What's your name?" I called.

He then turned around "Colin" he replied then sat on a fallen log. I slowly lowered myself to the pile of blankets under me. He turned and gazed at me intently before mixing the food in the pot. Several minutes later he came over with a wooden bowl and a spoon.

"Here, eat, I think that you are very hungry" He softly said.

"How can I trust you. First you tried to kill me and then save my life. Why did you do such a thing when you considerably thought that I was a spy?"

He sucked in a breath and sat down beside me. "Well, I realized you weren't a spy because a spy would never go into that part of the woods you went into" He paused " and because you were wearing such weird clothes." He said embarrassed. He looked at his hands and turned back to me.

"I'm sorry." He said

I looked at him shocked "For what?" I finally managed to utter.

"For threatening to kill you."

"Wow, thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"No, seriously I mean it!"

"Oh please, you're only trying to get me on your good side!"

"What! That's not true!"

"You're probably going to take me back to your leaders and kill me!" I got up walking away from him.

"That's not true!"

"Or you're probably going to do something even worse to me!" I continued my sentence ignoring him completely. He got up suddenly and pushed me against the trunk of a tree, both of his hands at both sides of my head. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I wouldn't even dare to any of those things." He let his hands fall down to his sides and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. He looked at me, sadness lingering in his eyes and turned away to brush his horse. I walked back, deep in thought that I never even noticed the really high root sticking out of the ground. I tripped and fell down, pain shooting up through my body. I got up and shook all the dust off of me. I saw Colin looking at me with concern in his eyes but I ignored him and sat down. Night came and a fire was already blazing in front of me. The heat was warm against my face. A cold wind blew, I shivered and quickly wrapped the blanket around me. I leaned back against the tree and slowly drifted into sleep. I felt someone slightly shaking me saw Colin standing in front of me. In his hands he had a wooded bowl with some food. "Here eat." He said as he handed the plate. "Eat fast, we're leaving in ten minutes." I nodded, gobbling down the food as he turned to fold the blankets. After a few minutes, I was done, I got up and proceeded to fold the blankets the way I had seen him do it. After I finished he came and tied them on the back of his horse. He got on his horse and held out his hand gesturing for me to take it so he could help me get on the horse.

I looked at him "No thanks, I think I'll walk" I said.

He looked at me with a concerned look in his eyes "You're in no condition to walk." He replied

"Don't worry I'll survive." I retorted.

"You're riding with me even if you like it or not."

"Now why should I?" I asked.

"Well, the fact that I had captured you."

"What! So now I'm your prisoner!"

"For the time being. Now don't make this harder for me."

"I still say no." I glared at him, then turned away and started walking in the direction I thought we were going. He sighed and I smiled thinking that I had won the argument . I did not want, under any circumstance, to ride on a horse. I winced as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me onto the horse in front of him.

"I told you not to make it harder for me" He whispered as I struggled against his tightening grip. I gave up a few minutes later but he still kept an arm wrapped around me just in case I tried to something. Thoughts of escaping appeared in my mind but I dismissed them because of the fact that I was still wounded and that I wouldn't get far without a guide. So for three days we continued in the same direction, doing the same things. Eating, sleeping and me riding with him on his horse barely speaking to each other except for a few words. On the fourth day, we were again on the move and I started thinking about the past events that had happened. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't seen or heard the men all clad in green and brown rush through the undergrowth beside us and jump through the trees like monkeys. After a few minutes I heard a sound of something swooshing and the next thing I know, Colin and I were knocked to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We both scrambled to our feet, Colin rapidly pulled out his sword, pointing it in front of us. He stood in front of me, with an arm holding me behind his back, trying to shield me from the group of men circling us with swords in their hands. One man stepped into the circle in which we were trapped. He had blond hair and stunningly green eyes and looked to be no more than 20.

"Why hello," He said "May I ask what are the reasons of a knight travelling through my forest in the presence of such a beautiful lady?" He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, clearly annoyed at the fact that this guy had the guts to wink at me.

"May I ask you such a question?" replied Colin glaring at the blond-haired man.

"Well you see, my men and I, more specifically me" He gestured to the men that surrounded us "are looking for something."

"And what would that be?" asked Colin.

"Well, more specifically a woman" He smirked "As you probably know, a king cannot rule without a queen, and since you are the companion of one of the most strikingly beautiful woman I have ever seen" He paused staring right at me and I frowned.

He turned back to Colin "and so in order for you to keep your dear life, you have to hand over the lady."

"What! Never!" snapped Colin.

The man just grinned "So be it, I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this." He sighed "Men, grab the girl and kill her companion." He said waving to the men as he turned and walked to a nearby tree. He leaned against it watching us intently as if it were a show. Anger started boiling up in me, there was no way I was going to marry or even be around him. "These people are crazy!" I thought. I turned around to see the green clothed men closing in on us. Two of them broke off from the group heading towards Colin. They approached me and I smiled. They looked at me confused but still proceeded to walk forward. This was the first time I was actually happy that just one year ago I had earned a black belt in Tae Kuan Do. "So all that hard work was not for nothing." I thought. I smiled at the fact that no one here knew of this type of martial art. I might even have a chance to escape. Just as the sound of metal clashing against each other, the two burly men jumped and each grabbed my arm. I kicked one in the stomach and the other one I flipped over my head, who fell with a loud thud. More men surrounded me, several had already fallen unconscious. I turned to see the blond haired man staring directly at Colin with an amused look on his face. He then pulled out his sword and started walking to where Colin was, already fighting with two men at once. Colin was with his back turned towards the leader. It finally dawned on me what the blonde-haired man wanted to do. He either wanted to knock Colin unconscious or even worse, kill him. I sprinted off towards him, just as he raised his sword above his head, ready to strike, I rammed my whole body into his which sent his sword flying in a direction and we both went tumbling down a hill in the opposite direction. The leader grabbed my waist in the process and landed on top of me at the bottom of the hill. He gripped my waist tighter and leaned in close to my ear.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here" He smirked.

I smiled the most innocent smile I could and then punched him as hard as I could in his jaw. I pushed him off of me and ran in the opposite direction of the hill. I glanced behind to see him getting up, holding his jaw tenderly. I ran as fast as I could, my dirty blonde hair flying behind me, escaping the ponytail I had put it in. All of a sudden, I felt arms around my waist, pushing me down to my stomach. I twisted only to find the blonde-haired man on top of me with the most annoying smirk plastered on his face. I aimed another punch for his face but this time he was prepared. He grabbed my wrists and held them tightly. He smirked as I struggled against his grip but he was stronger than me. I heard laughter and turned my head towards the sound. I saw a small group of five men, clad in the same green and brown clothing, staring at me and the man on top of me. The biggest man of that group came closer and leaned on his staff.

"Well, well, Master Robin, what have you got there?" He asked chuckling.

Robin laughed "What I've got here is one of the feistiest creatures I have ever seen of ever been near in my entire life, John." I glared at him.

"I see you're quite right; you've got one nasty bruise on your jaw there. John laughed.

Robin got up, pulling me up with him. "Oh yes" He smiled mischievously "This woman here is on e of the best fighters I have ever seen and I have decided that I will wed her today."

I stared at him flabbergasted and Johns face suddenly turned serious "I suggest you don't do such a thing just yet."

"Why not?"  
It's no good in marring someone who doesn't know you. How long have you known her?"

"Well…um…about 30 minutes actually."

"30 minutes! Are you mad?!" shouted John "You don't just marry a girl you barely know for 30 minutes! It's like the time when your father tried to marry you off to Maid Marion!"

"I had to call off the engagement! Besides she was spoiled and I didn't even love her!" replied Robin.

Just as John was about to speak, Robin raised on of his hands. "We'll continue this conversation later. For now we need to get to camp before lunchtime. I have things to do. Do you have any extra horses?"

"Yes we do but we only brought an extra one, we didn't know exactly what was going on." replied John.

"It's ok, anyway she's riding with me." said Robin reaching out to grab the reins of the horse.

I yanked my hand out of his "I'm not going with you anywhere!" I snapped.

"Oh really, well you'll have to, if you are to be my wife!"

"I would never marry a pig like you!" I growled backing away slowly, holding my hands behind me, so he wouldn't grab them again.

"Fine, looks like we're not going to be doing this the easy way." Robin sighed and got on his horse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You'll pay for this." I grumbled. Robin sat behind me, clutching my waist tightly to keep me from falling. He just laughed and I could easily imagine him with that rather annoying smirk plastered on his face. We were heading towards the unknown outlaw camp hidden somewhere deep in the forest. I kept on thinking about Colin and wondered if he had been killed. The horse suddenly stopped in the middle of a small clearing, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Where are all the houses?" I thought, looking around. Only a few minutes later I realized that the houses were very well camouflaged and I only spotted a few in the distance. Robin spurred his horse into a walk and we followed a barely seen dirt path that wound through the area. As we came closer I could the sound of a blacksmith's hammer striking metal and the chatter of people in the distance. Finally we arrived into another clearing which seemed to be the middle of the outlaw camp.

"John! John!" A woman shouted, running over to where we were. John leapt off his horse just as the woman with thick curly copper hair went running into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"So how is my little boy?" He asked

"Oh, you know how he is, always getting in trouble, just like his father." replied the woman who looked to be in her late 30s. Robin helped me get off the horse. Well more likely he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me down forcibly. He kept an arm wrapped tightly around my waist to keep me from running away . The woman then turned to me.

"So, who is she?" she asked looking back at John for an answer.

Robin replied instead "This young lady here is going to be my wife."

I glared at him trying to get his hand off of my waist. John whispered something in the woman's ear, who I assume is his wife. Her eyes widened and her smile turned into a scowl.

"How dare you!" She shouted surprising everybody in the area. Robin flinched. "How dare you take the poor girl from her home and force her to marry you!" She shouted walking over to where we were standing.

"For doing such an irresponsible thing, you will not see her, be near her or even talk to her until you fix this problem! For the time being she will be living with me!"

Robin opened his mouth to say something but the woman just put her hand up. "And that's final! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She said harshly. Robin just glared at her and stormed off. She then turned to me and led me away from the crowd that had begun to form.

"What's your name, dear?" She asked

"Natasha, Natasha Crosswire."I replied

"My name's Mary and this is my home." She said before opening the door to a house and walked inside. I stayed outside not sure whether I should enter or not.

"Well, come in!" I heard Mary shout. I went in and closed the door behind me, and I walked into the room in which I had heard her voice come from. It was not such a big house; it was small, yet comfortable nevertheless. I walked into the room and saw Mary bent over a trunk filled with dresses. She pulled out several dresses and threw them on the bed. She also pulled out a forest green one and put it on the bed. Then she proceeded to put all the others, folded nicely, back into the trunk.

"Here this is for you." She said handing the dress to me.

"No, I can't."

"Take it, this dress is not good for me anyway. Oh and this is going to be your room."

"Thanks." I said taking it then holding it up to see if it was my size. Mary turned to walk out the door. "Um, Mary?" I asked. She turned around, "Yes?"

"Could you help me put this on?" I said looking down to the floor, embarrassed that I had to ask such a question when every girl in this time period knew how to put on a dress like this.

"Of course, but haven't you ever worn a dress?" She asked confused

"Well yes, but not one like this. Let's just say I have never worn this style of clothing in my life." I said. "I knew I should've signed up for those costume classes at school because right now I seriously need them." I thought, making a mental note that if I ever get back, I really must get into some of those courses. After several minutes of listening and learning how to put on a medieval styled dress, I finally finished putting the dress on, with the help of Mary.

"And that's how you put on a dress." She finished. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"It's a long story; I think it's best for me to tell it to you later."

"Ok then, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Mary, would be okay if I help you around in the house?"

"No, its okay, I'm sure I will be fine."

"Please I insist, I can't just stay here and watch you work, while I'm a guest in your house. Who knows how long I'll be here for?"

Mary eyed me suspiciously, then sighed "Fine, you're just as determined as Robin, you know."

"Did you know him for a long time?"

"Yes, ever since he was a baby, I practically raised him. Come, let's go make some dinner, I bet you're hungry." She laughed, walking away towards the kitchen.

Many hours passed before we were finally done with dinner and the housework. I sat down in a chair with a cup of tea in my hand "This feels so nice." I sighed.

"Mary, I'm home!" Yelled John slamming the door shut "And we got a guest."

"Bring him or her in the kitchen!" Mary replied "And let's have some dinner." John walked in "Mmm, smells good." He said while taking a chair, sitting down at the table. My eyes narrowed as I saw the so called "guest". Anger started bubbling up inside of me for the second time that day. "You!" were the only words I could say.

"Why hello, sweetheart. Pleasure meeting you here." Robin said, his cocky smirk again plastered on his face

"What are you doing here?" I said already fuming.

"What, no hello for the man who saved your life?"

"More, likely the man who has taken me as prisoner." I snickered.

"What is HE doing here?!" shouted Mary.

"You know how he is, Mary, he always gets his way." replied John. She glared at him and sighed "Fine, just this once but then never again." Robin smirked again and winked at me. I stood abruptly and put the cup that I had held on the table "I'm not staying near this pig!" I said before storming out of the house, into the garden behind it.

"Natasha, please." Robin pleaded as he ran after me "Just listen to me!" He shouted, grabbing my arm making me turn around to face him. "You must let me explain!"

"There is nothing to explain! Now if you'll just let me go!" I growled trying to get my arm out of his hand.

"Listen, I love you, I have always loved you, ever since I was a little boy, which is why I brought you here!" Robin shouted. I stepped back, shocked at what he had just said but how on earth did he know me or is he just bluffing?

"How do you know me?" I asked "How do you know me, Robin?" He looked at me, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something.

"Answer the quest " but I was cut short by Robin's lips meeting mine, all the tension and anger that was between us instantly melted and I leaned in. But a moment later he broke the kiss and I was standing there, still dazed at what just happened. He let go of my arm and I got angry again, "How could he do that?" I thought angrily "How could he think that I'm just some hopeless girl who immediately thinks that when a guy kisses them he is telling the truth!" A second later a loud smack was heard and Robin had a red mark on the side of his face. My hand stung but I didn't care. I just kept on glaring at Robin. He stormed off, back into the house and slammed the door behind him. I brought my hand up to my forehead, thinking about what had happened. I then went back into the house and to my room, ignoring the questions Mary was asking me, I lay down in bed, still thinking at the events that had taken place today before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
